1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coal stokers, and more particularly to a coal stoker with a movable carpet for advancing fuel in an even flow from the hopper to the fire grate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art stove stoker devices are known that aid in the movement of fuel, generally coal, from a hopper to a fire grate. However, these devices do not satisfy the need for an even flow of fuel so that near or complete burn out can be accomplished.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,204,555 to Valentine and Hurst and U.S. No. Des. 184,462 to Shuey both disclose a pusher arm or head to advance the coal. The use of such an arm or head prohibits an even flow of fuel as it tends to bunch up the tumbling coal. These aforementioned devices also require the use of a large motor with a speed reduction unit and many more additional mechanical parts.
Although there is a recognized need for an aid to advance the fuel from the hopper onto the fire grate in a small stove, none of these prior art devices advance the fuel in an even flow. There is therefore a need for a stove stoker which eliminates the need for a large motor, speed reduction unit and other various mechanical parts.
There is also a great need for an apparatus that assures an advancement of fuel in an even flow from the hopper to the fire grate with minimum use of mechanical parts.